Home for Christmas
by GirlOnTour
Summary: Logan and Kendall find themselves on a trip home when in New York their connecting flights are canceled due to massive amounts of snow. How will they be able to handle spending Christmas away from their families. it's KOGAN!


Home For Christmas

It was 11 am as the plane touched down in New York city. Two young men excited the plane eager about going home.

"I cannot wait to be home!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can't wait to grab a shower and sit around the dinner table," he said smiling already picturing all the goodies that he would get to eat tonight because tonight was Christmas Eve and at the Schmidt house that meant lots of food and hanging by the fireplace.

"What time is your flight to L.A?" Logan asked as they walked through the terminal.

"It's suppose to be at 4 pm," Kendall said smiling.

"Okay, mine's around that too," Logan stated as they continued to walk towards the food court.

They grabbed lunch and spent the remainder of the day daydreaming of Christmas. Finally it was time for both boys to bid their goodbyes as they were both heading in different directions when all of a sudden a voice rang through the airport intercom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have an announcement. Because of the excessive amount of snow that has been falling from the sky, we are now canceling outbound flights until further notice. We will keep you updated."

"What?" Logan exclaimed loudly as the once quiet airport now turned into mayhem with people loudly talking amongst each other. The once peaceful atmosphere had turned into chaos, loud noises and panic.

"What are we going to do now?" Logan asked confused.

"Let me think about this," Kendall said before grabbing Logan's hand and started making his way through the crowd of people that had now gathered around the information board. The last thing he wanted was loose Logan in the crowd.

Once they got to the information desk from American Airlines, a huge line had already formed. The girl behind the counter was being bombarded with questions that she had no answer to.

The crowd started pushing and before Kendall knew it, Logan was pressed against his back. He could feel Logan's hips pressing against his ass and it send shivers down his entire body and he felt a twitch in his pants. Kendall tried to think of something else. This was not the time, the place or the moment to get aroused.

Finally the crowd of people settled down a bit and gave everyone room to breathe again allowing Logan to move a step away from Kendall's body. Kendall took a deep breath, still feeling the heat of Logan's body against his.

"I have an idea," Kendall said as he turned around to face the smaller man.

"What? How are we going to get home?" Logan asked pouting.

"We're not," Kendall sighed.

"So we're spending Christmas Eve in an airport?" Logan asked disappointed. Kendall saw the sadness in Logan's eyes which tugged at his heart strings.

"Not exactly," Kendall said smiling as his eyes started to twinkle.

Logan knew the twinkles in Kendall's eyes too well. It meant that he had some crazy idea but Logan knew no matter what Kendall would come up with, it still wouldn't beat spending Christmas at home.

"How about we try to find a hotel, now that we still can, and spend Christmas Eve here?" Kendall suggested.

"Well, it surely beats spending Christmas Eve in this stupid place. Christmas is ruined," Logan pouted.

"Okay, buddy, let's go!" Kendall said trying to avoid the hurt that Logan caused by not trying to make the best of the situation. Granted, this situation sucked but Kendall's heart leaped. He had been bummed out over the fact that he'd be spending Christmas Eve far away from Logan and now with a little help from destiny, faith and the weather gods his fantasy had come true, well not entirely.

The two young men tried to get to their luggage which by their surprise they gathered fairly quickly and walked out of J.F.K.

As soon as the two walked out the door and set foot on New York soil, the snowflakes came falling rapidly from the sky. It was nearly impossible to see something.

"Okay, genius, how do you wanna get to a hotel?" Logan said as he pulled his jacket closer around his body as the cold air hit him hard.

"We'll take the subway downtown and then we'll just wing it!" Kendall said getting annoyed with Logan's pessimistic behavior.

"We could go to Times square," Logan offered knowing that if he wasn't going to be some help Kendall would kill him.

"That hotel we stayed at when we were there for the Christmas tree ceremony few weeks ago, which was that?" Kendall asked.

"Element Times Square West," Logan stated.

"Call them!" Kendall said now shivering.

Logan picked his phone and dialed the number for information and was directly put through to the hotel. Logan started pacing back and forth as he was waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Element Times Square West hotel, how may I help you?" a sweet voice said.

"I was wondering if you still have a room for tonight?" Logan asked as he crossed his fingers.

"I'll put you through to bookings," she said as he heard Christmas music.

Kendall looked at him and Logan said, "I'm on hold."

Three Christmas songs later which were putting Logan back in another bad mood, a female voice spoke, "Bookings, how can I help you?"

"I was wondering if there's still a room available for tonight?" Logan asked putting on his usual charm.

"Let me look," she said as he could hear her type. "We still have one," she said.

"Okay, I want it!" Logan said a little bit too eager causing the girl to laugh.

"Okay, sir. What's your name?" She asked.

"Logan Henderson," he said as he gave Kendall the thumbs up.

"Can I have your credit card information?" she asked.

"I'm outside the airport in the snow. Can you hold the room until we're there? Please? I promise you we have the money," Logan pleaded.

"I'll hold the room for two hours, make sure you get here. If you get to the hotel ask for Audrey," she whispered.

"Audrey," Logan repeated.

"Yes. Thank you for calling Element Times Square West. We are looking forward to your stay with us," she said before hanging up.

Kendall who wrapped his arms around his body to get warm looked over at Logan.

"We have two hours to get there or the room is gone," he said softly.

"Okay, then let's go!" Kendall said as he grabbed his luggage and started walking in the direction of the subway station.

Pretty soon they found themselves in a very crowded train that would take them downtown. 45 minutes later they got off at their stop. They took the escalators up and soon enough they found themselves back on street level.

"Thank god we were here only a while ago. It's starting to look all so familiar," Kendall sighed.

"If memory serves me correctly, we'll have to keep walking on 8th Avenue til 39th street and it's on the left side," Logan said as he tried to recall it in his mind.

In the meanwhile the snow fall had slowed down a bit making it much easier for them to see where they were heading. The two of them walked silently next to each other until they finally saw the hotel on their left side.

Logan and Kendall stood in the lobby. They were greeted by a big beautiful Christmas tree as Logan was scanning the reception desk for anyone who could remotely look like an Audrey.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked puzzled.

"Looking for Audrey." Logan said.

"And you know what she looks like? Did she say I'm THIS tall, I have THIS color hair and my boobs are THIS big?" Kendall snapped.

Logan shot him a nasty look and headed to reception. A young woman stood behind the counter wearing a name tag that said Audrey. She stood 5'7 inches, had long shoulder length hair and big green eyes. She smiled big at him.

Kendall was beating himself up inside. He had no reason to snap at Logan like that. It wasn't as if they were together and he didn't know why he felt so jealous. He didn't even know this Audrey, nor did Logan. She easily could've been a 40 year old and even so Logan would never ditch him on Christmas Eve. Kendall watched as Logan approached the reception desk and it hit Kendall that Logan was now talking to Audrey. She was young, beautiful and usually the type Logan would go for.

"Great!" he thought to himself. "I'm here in New York City about to spend Christmas Eve with the guy I love more than life itself and now he's hitting on her!" Kendall rolled his eyes as he heard her laugh.

Obviously Logan had said something so funny she had to started laughing like a hyena. Everything about this girl irritated him. Part of him felt bad judging this girl who he didn't even know and who was kind enough to hold a room for them when she clearly didn't have to. He took a deep breath and pushed all his jealous feeling away. It was going to be just fine. It was Christmas Eve after all and if there was ever a time for dreams to come true, this was the time.

Logan finally returned after what had seemed forever, hotel key in his hand.

"Let's just to up to the room," Kendall suggested.

"What has gotten you in a nasty mood?" Logan asked.

"Nothing," Kendall said shrugging it off as they made their way to the elevator.

"Before you ask, we're in room 625," Logan said looking sideways. Kendall simply nodded.

Ten minutes later they found themselves in their room for the night.

"A double bed?" Kendall asked trying not to sound too happy about it.

Kendall was used to sharing a room on the road with Logan but it usually were twin beds in opposite corners or the room.

Logan just shrugged. He was glad they had a place to stay at. He threw his jacket on a chair, kicked off his shoes and reached for his phone.

"What are you going to do?" Kendall asked.

"Calling everyone letting them know we'll be stuck here in New York and we have no idea when we'll be home," Logan said shooting a weird glare at Kendall.

"Right, I should call my family too," he said as he felt his heart sink at the tone of Logan's voice. Truth was that he had been too excited about spending Christmas Eve with Logan it had slipped his mind they were indeed stuck in New York until at least morning.

He reached for his iphone and scrolled down his contact list and hit the dial button. He walked into the bathroom which looked huge.

"Hey sweetie, have you landed?" his mother's voice spoke sweetly.

"Yeah, about that. I won't be coming home," Kendall sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"What's happening?" his mother asked, her voice filled with disappointment.

"Logan and I are stuck in New York City. No flights coming in or out because of snow," Kendall explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

"When will you be home?" his mother asked.

"I have no idea. I'll let you know as soon as I know," he sighed.

"Okay. I hope you can get home tomorrow. It's Christmas after all."

"Yeah me too, mom. Send my love to the family. I'll call you later," he said before hanging up.

He walked outside the bathroom and heard was still on the phone.

"I'd rather be home too but it is what it is. What exactly do you want me to do?" Logan snapped.

Kendall passed by him and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm sorry. I'm just as frustrated as you are. I know I'll miss the ice skating tradition and Christmas Mass..." he continued.

"I'll call you later," he heard Logan say before Logan threw his phone on the bed.

"I take the conversation didn't go that well?" Kendall sighed.

"She's just upset," Logan shrugged it off.

"Have you called management? Or the airlines?" Kendall asked as he looked out the window and noticed that once again snow was falling rapidly from the sky.

"I'll call the airline, you call management?" Logan asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Kendall shrugged.

Kendall reached again for his phone and dialed information, got put through to the airline and found himself on call waiting.

"I know it's Christmas Eve," Logan said getting frustrated.

"You're not the one stuck are you?" Logan raised his voice.

"Right. Well you're the ones who basically put Kendall and me on the later flight home! Carlos and James are home! James doesn't even care about Christmas!" he said raising his voice.

"Yes, thank you so much for your help! Merry-fucking-Christmas to you too!" Logan said as he hung up.

Kendall sat in the chair, phone still clenched to his ear as he shot confused looks at Logan who just shrugged. "There is nothing we can do, the only thing you can do is call the airlines and wait for it to stop snowing!" he said sighing.

"Logie, I know that you're upset because you'll be missing out on family time but we're in this together. We'll just make the best of the situation," Kendall said giving the older boy a sympathetic smile.

"Well, there's nothing else we can do," Logan replied as he started pacing up and down the room.

"Hello?" Kendall said as he finally heard a living breathing person on the other side of the line.

"How may we assist you?" the male voice asked.

"Yeah we're stuck in New York because of the amount of snow. I was suppose to be on the 4 pm flight to Los Angeles and my friend was suppose to be on the 4 pm flight to Texas," Kendall explained.

"So far all flights are still canceled. According to weather reports the weather should be clearing up tomorrow," the voice on the other side explained.

"Thank you. Should I call again tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, sir. However if you decide to take an alternate route we'll be glad to refund your tickets," the man went on.

"Okay, thank you and Merry Christmas," Kendall said.

"Merry Christmas to you too, sir."

"and?" Logan asked, now laying on the bed, faced down.

"Weather should be cleared up by morning. What do you wanna do?" Kendall asked.

"Sleep and wake up from this nightmare?" Logan muttered.

"Okay! Can you just stop it? Do you think you're the only one stuck here? I've tried to make the best of the situation and all you have been doing is complaining we are stuck here! Am I really that horrible to be stuck with? Can you at least pretend that you care that I'm stuck here too? You don't see me complain every five seconds! At least I'm trying to make the best of things! I am going out and do something. Anything to be literally away from you right now!" Kendall shouted as he got up, grabbed his jacket and left the hotel room slamming the door shut.

Kendall was now in front of the hotel and had no idea where to go next. It finally had stopped snowing. He was contemplating walking over to Times Square to see what was going on there.

"Stupid Logan," he muttered.

"Kendall! Wait!"

Kendall turned around to see Logan standing there. "Look, I'm sorry. We'll do whatever you want to do. I promise, I'll work on my mood," Logan apologized.

"Good, cuz I have a plan," Kendall said smiling.

"What are we going to do?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll go to times square," Kendall informed Logan.

"What's in Time Square?" Logan asked.

"The ice skating rink. You are bummed because you can't do that at home, so that's what we'll do," Kendall said as he grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him in the direction of Times Square.

A good walk later they found themselves in Times Square and Logan's eyes lid up.

Times Square looked magical. It was already getting dark outside and the Christmas lights just made him feel better.

"Kendall?" Logan said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah?" Kendall replied facing Logan.

"Thanks."

"What for?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow.

"Putting up with me and then bringing me here," Logan said giving Kendall a big smile.

"It's nothing, I mean, if it makes you happy," Kendall smiled.

"Yeah well it means the world, thanks buddy!" Logan said as he pulled Kendall into a loving embrace.

Kendall held Logan close, smiling as he closed his eyes, taking the moment in and savoring every second of it.

After what felt like an eternity, their hug broke. Logan smiled widely at Kendall. And Kendall could've sworn that something was different.

"Kendall! Let's go!" Logan said as he grabbed Kendall by the wrist and started dragging him to the ice rink.

Both men were now in skates on the ice as Christmas Songs were blasting through the speakers. Kendall couldn't stop smiling as he watched Logan. Logan seemed happier than he had been all day.

"Kendall, where are you going?" Logan asked as he saw Kendall leave the ice rink.

"Hot chocolate," Kendall replied laughing.

"Hold on, I'm coming with!" Logan said as he rapidly skated to Kendall.

"I'm actually getting hungry," Logan said as he felt his stomach growling.

"Yeah, me too," Kendall stated.

"Wanna go back to the hotel and order room service?" Logan suggested.

"Yeah. I doubt we'll be able to find a restaurant that isn't fully booked anyway," Kendall said shrugging.

Kendall started walking in the direction of the hotel as Logan kneeled down and grabbed snow, made it into a ball and yelled, "Yo! Kendall!" As Kendall turned around, the snow ball hit him right in the chest. That unleashed a snowball fight between them.

Logan walked up to Kendall, "Truce! Promise" he softly said. Kendall looked at the smaller man with suspicion and turned around as he started making his way back. Logan all of a sudden jumped Kendall and pushed him in the snow.

Logan was laughing in hysterics as Kendall grabbed snow and threw it at Logan. Both men were now wrestling with each other, both trying to dominate the battle.

Logan was now laying on top of Kendall, looking him deep in the eyes. Kendall could feel the sexual tension between them. Logan pulled himself up held out his hand to help Kendall up and ignored the moment they just shared. Kendall on the other hand couldn't ignore it at all. As soon as he got up, he was still holding Logan's hand.

Without hesitating, without thinking this fully through, he pulled Logan close with full force. Logan's body started to relax in Kendall's embrace as they gazed into each others eyes.

Kendall's heartbeat started rising and his breathing became heavier as he glanced at Logan's lips and back to his eyes. The ball was now in Logan's camp. Kendall firmly believed in Christmas miracles.

In that moment everything seemed perfect. Snowflakes started falling gently, the smell of chestnuts in the air and Kendall could see the change in the way Logan looked at him. His hazel eyes now showed an edge of hunger and fire, they had become darker. Logan leaned in inches away from Kendall's lips who know had to swallow hard. Logan brushed his lips against Kendall's, the friction of Logan's lips on his sent shivers down his spine. Logan moved his face inches away, looking at Kendall's reaction. Kendall knew that Logan was just testing the waters but this was just driving him absolutely insane. Kendall pulled Logan as close as he humanly could and crashed his lips on Logan's. His tongue traced Logan's bottom lip, teasing it, trying to gain access. To Kendall's surprise Logan's eagerly allowed Kendall in. Their tongues were slowly dancing around each other. Their sweet, soft kiss at first now became wilder, more passionate and the dance of domination began.

Their kiss finally broke and both men just smiled at each other without saying a word. Logan's hand found its way to Kendall's and he intertwined his fingers with Kendall's. The walk to the hotel was silent, the only sound that was heard was the crushing of snow beneath their feet. Kendall replayed the kiss in his mind over and over again. This was better than he could ever imagine. He knew that at some point they'd talk about it but in this moment, it didn't matter because this moment was just perfect.

Half an hour later they were back in their hotel room. Logan lit up the fireplace as Kendall walked into the bathroom to get out of his wet clothes. He slipped in his pyjama pants and a shirt. When he came back he saw that Logan had placed the duvet in front of the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"We have to get warm, you don't want to catch a cold do you?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow. He got up and went to the bathroom, it was now his turn to get out of his wet clothes. He changed his wet clothes for shorts and a shirt. When Logan came out of the bathroom there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Logan yelled as he opened the door. He took the bottle of wine he had ordered and the glasses and moved back to where Kendall was.

"I got us drinks," Logan said as he opened the bottle. Kendall had no idea what the hell Logan was planning or what had gotten into Logan but he didn't mind it all.

Logan walked to where Kendall was, handed him a drink and turned off the lights so the only light that was shone was that of the fireplace.

Kendall swallowed hard as he saw the light of the fireplace dance across Logan's face. He never looked more sexy than in that very moment. With one swift movement he emptied his glass of wine.

Logan had now moved closer to Kendall. Kendall never took his eyes off Logan. Their eyes met and Kendall saw the same hunger in Logan's eyes. The only difference now was that the fire in his eyes was now slowly turning into lust.

"Kiss me, Kendall," Logan said in a husky voice. Kendall sighed, placed his hand on Logan's face softly cupping it as he rubbed his thumb across Logan's cheek.

"Do you have any idea, how long I've waited to hear those words?" Kendall whispered softly.

Logan placed his hand over Kendall's hand and brought his lips to Kendall's hand. He softly planted butterfly kisses on the inside of Kendall's hand. Every kiss send electricity through every fiber of Kendall's being. His groin started twitching.

"Logan, don't start something, you can't finish," Kendall softly said in between soft moans.

"Who says I'm not going to finish this?" Logan growled as he looked up at Kendall. He moved closer as his hand traveled up Kendall's arm before crashing his lips on Kendall's.

Soft moans escaped Kendall's lips as he closed his eyes. Every time Logan touched him, the feeling became unbearable, he needed more, needed to feel him against him but Logan was in control and it was a side of Logan he wanted to see more off.

Kendall's left hand had found his way to Logan's hip and he slipped his hand underneath Logan's shirt. His fingertips, softly traced up and down Logan's side. Logan moaned as they kept kissing. Their kiss broke and Kendall leaned his forehead against Logan's.

"We don't have to do this now," he said tenderly, "You have no idea how long i've waited for this moment, I can wait, whenever you're ready."

"I know. There's just something about you that I, deep down, I always knew but never admitted. This weekend proofed that you care about me more than you care about yourself. You've showed me that my happiness is more important. I am falling so hard for you," Logan admitted.

"Which is why I am willing to wait, because you are worth waiting for," Kendall said as he nuzzled his nose against Logan's.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall, holding onto him for dear life.

"We have a lifetime worth of this," Kendall sighed as he kissed Logan's temple.

"So you're not mad?" Logan asked looking up at Kendall.

"Why would I? This is already perfect, you here in my arms." Kendall sighed. "You mean more to me than just sex Logan. We have all the time in the world. No matter what happens or doesn't happen tonight, I'll always be there, i'll never leave because I love you more than life itself."

Logan softly started sobbing. "I don't understand what I did to deserve you."

"You are just your amazing self, Logie. I am just scared that by morning you'll regret all of this, think that all of this is a mistake," Kendall confessed.

"Why would I think this is a mistake? All of my life I've been searching for something and I just realized today that all that I have been searching for I can find that in you. It's not like I just realized I was into guys," Logan sniffed letting out a chuckle. "I just didn't realize how deep my feelings for you ran, until now."

"So it's always been more than just stolen glances and stolen touches?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, somewhere in between them I fell for you," Logan said as he closed his eyes.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan as they lay in silence.

Kendall was already laying awake watching Logan in his arms and he couldn't help but smile. Logan was beautiful and perfect in every single way and now he was his. He had dreamed about this moment for so long but this surpassed every single thing he had ever imagined.

He felt Logan move in his arms. Logan nuzzled against his chest and left out a small grunt. He softly opened his eyes and looked up at Kendall, meeting his eyes. A big smile appeared on Logan's face. "Merry Christmas," he said as he reached up to kiss Kendall on the lips. "Merry Christmas to you too," Kendall replied as soon as their kiss broke.

"So do you want me to call the airlines and see if we can get on the first flight out?" Kendall asked as he ran his fingertips on Logan's arm.

"No," Logan said as he tightened his grip around Kendall.

"I thought all you wanted was to be home for Christmas?" Kendall asked confused.

"Yes but I now realize that I am home. As cheesy as it sounds, I realized that no matter where we are, home will be always where you are and all I want to do this Christmas is stay in bed with you," Logan said softly as he nervously traced figures on Kendall's chest.

"Then that's what we'll do, Logie. Because you've always been home to me," Kendall said as he leaned closer to Logan and softly kissed his lips.

The End


End file.
